Snake in the forest
by Wolf that howls at eclipse
Summary: A dark snake is lurking in the forest, as Wolffur, Turtleshell and Redpaw reveal terrifying secrets and encounter many adventures, but will these experiences be enough to stop the Dark Snake? Or can the choosen cats make clans come together again and unite as one against the dark snake? R&R!
1. Found

Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognisable from Warriorcats. The great author, Erin Hunter owns it.

"A word to the wise ain't necessary - it's the stupid ones that need the advice." - Bill Cosby

**Well I certainly do not believe in that quote, because this is my first fic and I really need advice to improve on my story. (Plus I am not accusing anyone)I will give a better quote next time, promise! Just sit back and enjoy my story! :D .**

A _Warrior and Harry potter crossover _

Muggles are non-magical humans.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Come on, Mrs Norris, good girl,'' said Mr Filch to his cat, Mrs Norris, as she climbed into Mr Filch's luggage.

''Now don't make a single noise, or those Muggles would chase you out of the hotel,'' warned Mr Filch.

They were having a vacation at Happylake Resort, and Mr Filch could not bear being somewhere without his cat.

Once they were in the hotel room, Mr Filch laid out his cat's things and allowed Mrs Norris to run around the room. Mr Filch chose this hotel as it was near a big beautiful lake. After all, Hogwart's lake wasn't as beautiful as this one. He had adored this lake ever since he read a book about it.

_What a wonderful lake it would be, _Mr Filch thought.

"We are going to the lake tomorrow. So let's have a good rest first,'' Mr Filch told Mrs Norris.

The very next day, Mr Filch woke up and brought his cat in a bag to the lake.

"Here we are," Mr Filch said to his cat as he laid out a blanket to lie on.

''Go and explore, Mrs Norris, but don't be too far, "Mr Filch told his cat.

With that, Mrs Norris went into the woods.

_Sniff, sniff! _

_There must be many cats over here,_ thought Ms Norris.

She quickly picked up a scent of four cats and followed it, quickly and quietly. Then she saw many, many cats!

"_Wow," _cried Mrs Norris. However, Mrs Norris's paradise didn't last for long.

A group of cats came up to her, obviously angry.

_Uh oh_, thought Mrs Norris.

"What are you doing here?" hissed a light blue tom with green coloured eyes.

'' I...I...was just exploring,'' Mrs Norris stammered.

"My name is Jayfur and this is Puddlestripe, Stormheart and Graypaw," Jayfur said, pointing his tail to each cat in turn.

"Look! She is a Kittypet!" cried Graypaw, fully narrowing his eyes.

"I will escort her to her Twolegs." Jayfur meowed calmly.

"Why don't we just chase her off!"Graypaw growled, unsheathing his claws. But Jayfur and Mrs Norris had already gone off. Graypaw snorted and followed his mentor to continue their patrol.

As Jayfur guided Mrs Norris to the lake shore, there was a long silence. Then Jayfur suggested," Why not you meet me here every sunhigh so I could train you to be a apprentice the clan would like?"

_That will increase the number of apprentices the clan will have and I might be able to mentor her, _thought Jayfur.

**Mrs Norris's POV.**

_Meet him!_ I thought with annoyance as _he_ had been the main cat to stop me from getting a good explanation.

I had so many questions to ask Jayfur. "What is a clan?" I asked.

Jayfur told me everything about ThunderClan and the other clans who live in this forest.

_Wow,maybe I should give it a try and persuade Master to stay here, _I thought.

_"_Okay," I meowed.

"Great!" Jayfur meowed excitedly.

Once again, Master came to the lake with me. I quickly thought of a plan to persuade Mr Filch.

"Go and explore again if you want Mrs Norris," said Mr Filch as I gazed into the woods.

I ran to the place where Jayfur had mentioned before. As soon as Jayfur saw me he trotted towards me, I told him my plan.

We bounded off to Mr Filch. When Mr Filch saw us he said, "Back so fast? And who's that?"

"Now," I whispered to Jayfur.

Jayfur and I purred and rubbed at each other continuously in front of Mr Filch. As if Mr Filch had understood us, he told me, "We can stay here, but when we have to go to Hogwarts, I will have to tell Professor Dumbledore and when we are back at Hogwarts you can come here as often as you want, but be back by dinner time."

I purred once more and rubbed Mr Filch.

* * *

**End of Mrs Norris's POV**

Jayfur showed Mrs Norris a place where he knew there was a lot of prey. They trotted towards the hunting area, shoving away leaves along their way.

Finally after an exhausting walk, the two cats arrived at the place.

"This is the border near Windclan," Jayfur said. "You can frequently catch rabbits here."

"What do rabbits taste of?" Mrs Norris asked.

Jayfur replied patronisingly, "You have to eat it to find out." Mrs Norris sniffed around for rabbits.

Jayfur suppressed his laugh, but he was unsuccessful, and he started sniggering.

"What did I do wrong?" Mrs Norris enquired uncertainly.

"First, you have to learn the hunting crouch," he said.

He crouched down and stuck his tail straight. Mrs Norris followed, swishing her tail.

"Stop swishing your tail or you'll scare the prey away." Mrs Norris tried to stick her tail straight and to Jayfur's delight, she managed to do it.

"Alright, now watch me, as I catch that squirrel." Mrs Norris watched.

Jayfur slowly crept toward the scuffling noise, and his steps made no sound .The scuffling carried on as Jayfur drew close enough to drop into a hunting crouch. He got his back hutches ready, and pounced on the squirrel giving it a killing bite. The squirrel died immediately.

I was panting by the time training was over. _At least it wasn't that bad,_ I thought.

**Jayfur'sPOV.**

_"_Let's train a little longer and I will tell Froststar if you could join the clan, when I think you are ready," I said, shivering at the thought of Froststar rejecting Mrs Norris.

I thought about Mrs Norris all along the way back to camp.

_What if Froststar disagree to let her join the clan? How should I convince Froststar? _I thought_. _

I shook my head vigorously.

"Hey! Back from hunting?"That was my best friend, Stormheart's voice.

I didn't answer so Stormheart walked away. I drifted into sleep as I thought about Mrs Norris.

**Wolffur'sPOV.**

I saw the whole thing from Jayfur meeting Mrs Norris to not answering Stormheart. I padded up to Jayfur but on my way Voleheart stopped me.

"Hi, Wolffur! Going to collect some herbs?" Voleheart meowed.

I quickly said the first thing that came to my mind. "No, I am going to the fresh kill pile."

"Want to eat together?" Voleheart asked.

"Sorry Voleheart, but not this time," I answered.

"Okay."Voleheart replied and dragged his tail on his way to the Warrior's den.

* * *

A/N: Do you think Froststar is going to agree to Jayfur's request?

R&R!


	2. The prophecy

"An insincere and evil friend is more to be feared than a wild beast; a wild beast may wound your body, but an evil friend will wound your mind." By Buddha

**Sorry I took a long time to update and i probbly be updating once in a week due to school. Anyway, is this quote all right? *sniff* It does make me want to cry at times just thinking about the quote... **

Chapter 2

Froststar sniffed. He could smell a cat outside his den. "Who is it?"

"It's Jayfur."

"Come in," meowed Froststar.

Jayfur told Mrs Norris to stay outside to wait for him. Jayfur then entered Froststar's den.

"What's the matter?" Froststar asked as Jayfur padded in his den and sat down.

"Err...I met this cat named Mrs Norris and she seems like a _really_ good hunter so I thought that she could join the clan and be an apprentice." Jayfur stammered.

Froststar narrowed his eyes, and shook his head. "No. Puddlestipe told me you escorted her to her Twoleg a few nights ago. Are you meeting her secretly? "

A wave of shock rushed through Jayfur, his pelt bristled. '_How could Puddlestripe betray me?'_ He thought.

"No," Jayfur lied.

"Then, you can go now."

"Ok" Jayfur replied and reluctantly trotted out of the den, dragging his tail.

Jayfur went to Mrs Norris and shook his head.

At first she frowned sighing but then she forced a smile.

"Don't you want to stay?" Jayfur asked surprised.

"Perhaps its for the best."

"Why?"

"Oh! I have not told you about Hogwarts yet. It is a place for young Twolegs that can do magic." Jayfur gasped.

"Who's Voldemort?"

"They go there to learn things like spells, potions, Defence against the Dark Arts and so on. But ever since this Twoleg called Harry Potter joined Hogwarts, You-Know-Who seems to appear more often," meowed Mrs Norris .

"How am I supposed to know who is You-Know-Who?"Jayfur asked, but seeing the seriousness on 's face, he tried to hid the playfulness in his voice.

"Voldemort." Mrs. Norris said in a whisper. "But don't say his name. He is an evil Twoleg who murders using spells. He tried to kill Harry Potter, but his spell didn't work and he killed himself, but he managed to somehow stay alive even though he was hit with his own spell."

Wolffur, who was hiding behind some thorn bushes with Turtleshell, was flabbergasted by what they heard.

* * *

"Snowstar!" Wolffur cried in her dream. Snowstar was the last ThunderClan leader.

"Greetings, Wolffur." Snowstar meowed.

"I have come to give you a prophecy that you must tell your clan leader, are you ready Wolffur?" Snowstar asked.

"Any time," Wolffur replied.

Suddenly the beautiful grass and trees disappear, as murky darkness and thick mist replaced them. Hisses of snakes surrounded her as Snowstar's voice rang loud and clear in her ear "_Destruction and chaos will arise, and bring out the dark snake slithering in the forest_."

Wolffur woke up with a start_. _She looked around her for snowstar, but it was the medicine cat den instead._ 'I_ _have to warn Froststar_,' she told herself. The sun is rising and Fuzzytail, the clan deputy was giving out orders. Wolffur quickly ran to Froststar's den.

"Come in."

Wolffur walked in and explain her dream to Froststar.

"I will warn the clan and see if any patrols have seen any snakes. Off you go."

"Yes, Froststar," Wolffur replied panting and went to her mentor to tell what she had just dreamt.

* * *

"Let all cats that are old enough to hunt gather here beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" Froststar yowled.

Cats began to come out of their dens and sat beneath the Highledge.

"Wolffur had a dream, Wolffur can you please come up here to tell everyone your dream?" Froststar asked.

Wolffur climbed up the Highledge to stand beside Froststar.

"Starclan had sent me a dream." She began. "There was a prophecy in the dream: 'Destruction and chaos will arise, and bring out the dark snake slithering in the forest.' And I heard hisses of snakes all around me along with murky darkness and thick mist." Wolffur finished, she shivered a bit, but luckily for her, no cat saw.

As soon as wolffur finish speaking meows of fear spread throughout the clan. Froststar lashed his tail for silence.

"And because of this danger stated in the prophecy I would like to know if any patrols saw anything that has been left by a snake." He meowed.

"But why would starclan tell this to a medicine cat _apprentice_ and not the medicine cat?" It was Hawkpelt who meowed.

"Actually I think it might be a sign from Starclan telling us that we should tell this to all the clans at the gathering, because the prophecy said that the snake is slithering in the _forest_." Sweettail, the clan's medicine cat meowed.

Hawkpelt glared at Sweettail but she ignored her.

"Then, it's decided. I would tell the other clans about the prophecy at tonight's gathering." Froststar meowed firmly.

Froststar leaped down to the ground from the Highledge indicating that the clan meeting was over as he padded to his deputy "Gather Puddlestripe, Hawkpelt, Foxeye, Icefrost, Sweettail, Wolffur, Falconpaw, Woodpaw, Otterpaw, Adderbreeze and Beetlepelt for tonight's gathering." Fuzzytail nodded and went off to gather the cats.

When the cats were gathered, the apprentices waited impatiently for Froststar.

At last, Froststar appeared and signalled with his tail. Soon the whole line of Thunderclan cats was pelting across Windclan's territory to the gathering island.

"What do you think it will look like?" Otterpaw asked his littermate Woodpaw excitedly, while running across the moors.

"How do you think it is possible to know on your first time there!" Woodpaw answered her brother.

Otterpaw launch at Woodpaw, playfully pinning her down.

"Don't you dare think it is that easy to pin me down." Woodpaw huffed. Woodpaw allow herself go limp till Otterpaw's grip went loose, and then she rolled away and stood up preparing a launch at Otterpaw.

"You would regret if you stay here playing and missed your first gathering." Groaned , Beetlepelt.

Otterpaw and Woodpaw got up immediately and meowed, "Sorry."

"Kits!" muttered Beetlepelt.

When they reached the Island, Otterpaw and Woodpaw went around the island sniffing.

"Hi! I am Maplepaw," Introduced a red furred she-cat.

Otterpaw and Woodpaw looked up and Woodpaw said, "Hi I am Woodpaw and this is Otterpaw, my littermate." Woodpaw replied.

"So both of you are new here right?" Maplepaw asked.

"Yes!" Woodpaw meowed immediately.

"I could take you around if you want."Maplepaw added.

"Okay –"Woodpaw was about to say 'okay' when Otterpaw swiped his tail in front of her mouth and meowed "I think we would want to do it on our own without _your_ help."

Without saying a goodbye, Otterpaw gesture for Woodpaw as she reluctantly followed him.

"Why do you have to be so mean, she's just trying to help!" Woodpaw snapped to her brother.

Otterpaw was about to give a sharp reply when Darkstar yowled "Let the gathering begin!"

**What do you think? What will happen at the gathering? And you can pm me your cat, descriptions, clan (Sorry, no Thunderclan cats) and personality so that I could choose the best few to be one of the cats to save the forest! (Plus only first six cats and if you are not chosen to save the forest you can still be a character and might play a role at one of the gatherings!) :-D Please review!**


	3. The gathering

**Chapter 3**

Woodpaw and her littermate bounded off to a spot where moonlight shone brightly. Maplepaw sat beside Woodpaw.

Woodpaw whispered, "Hi, Maplepaw!"

Maplepaw gave her a nod but did not take her eyes off the leaders. As usual the youngest leader is allowed to speak first. Splashstar stood up.

"Prey is running best now in Riverclan ever since we moved here. And because of that our warriors and apprentices are all well fed and _stronger_ than before." She meowed and sat down for Darkstar to speak.

"I thought Smallstar was the youngest!" whispered Woodpaw to Otterpaw.

"Well apparently Smallstar is the _oldest_ among all the leaders." Maplepaw meowed unexpectedly, overhearing Woodpaw's question.

Otterpaw glared at her and turned his eyes back at the leaders. Only a twitched of his tail betrayed that he had been interested in Maplepaw's reply.

"What about the other leaders?" Woodpaw asked.

"That black tabby tom is Darkstar, like all Shadowclan cats, he is very secretive especially about its defeats. The pale gray she cat whom spoke just now is Splashstar, the youngest. But she had already lost a life due to greencough."

"Wow."

"There is one last news I would like to share!" Darkstar meowed before Froststar had a chance to announce anything, his meow loud enough for every cat to hear. "We have notice that whenever our medicine cat is out collecting herbs, there would be some of these herbs like Watermint and coltsfoot already taken near Thunderclan and Riverclan border!"

Riverclan and Thunderclan began to growl, sneer and hiss at the Shadowclan cats. Some of the cats had unsheltered their claws ready for a fight.

"Stop!" Froststar yowled as clouds covered the moon.

"Starclan is angry! So the gathering is over!" Smallstar yowled right after Froststar.

* * *

Cats began to go back to their own clanmates hissing whenever they met a cat from Shawdowclan.

"Come in."

Wolffur padded into Froststar's den and sat down.

"What the matter?"

"Well, it is about last night's gathering, you have not told the other clans about the prophecy yet."

"Ah yes I have not. But Starclan had stopped the gathering, so I can't do anything but wait till the next gathering and hope the dark snake would not yet appear."

"But if the dark snake is going to cause trouble to all the clans, why would Starclan stopped the gathering?"

"Do you think Starclan wants to risk having cats injured for the coming trouble?"

"No"

"Off you go."

Wolffur padded out of Froststar's den and went off to find Turtleshell, her best friend.

Turtleshell was at the fresh-kill pile picking on a Shrew.

"Hey Turtleshell, want to go for a walk?" Wolffur asked bounding up to her.

"Okay!"She replied excitedly gulping down the fresh-kill.

They trotted towards the thorn barrier chatting happily.

As they set out for a walk, Turtleshell scented something funny.

"Did you smell that?"

Wolffur sniffed, it scented familiar but she just could not recognized it.

"Wolffur shrugged. "Maybe it's just crow food not buried properly."

"Maybe, let's just continue with our walk." Turtleshell meowed.

The scent became stronger; a huge red furred creature came up to them, hissing.

"Fox!" Turtleshell yowled.

Wolffur tried to remember some of the battle moves sweettail had taught her. Even as a medicine cat, she must learn how to defend herself.

Turtleshell and Wolffur unsheathed their claws aiming blows at the fox's muzzle. But soon enough it became a cat chase.

"Help!" Wolffur yowled.

"I got a plan; we will come to a halt when we reach the old Thunderpath." whispered Turtleshell.

Wolffur got confused. "_Come to a halt and get eaten by this fox?"_ she thought, but nodded anyway.

The old Thunderpath got nearer as they ran, fear gripped on Wolffur's pelt and finally they skidded to a halt. The fox went a few tail lengths ahead of them, just as Turtleshell predicted. Wolffur understood. They took this chance and jumped on the fox's back, biting and slashing. Then Turtleshell rolled neatly under the fox's belly giving it deep cuts with her claws. Wolffur got out of the way as Turtleshell jumped and landed right on the confused fox sinking her jaws into the scuff of the fox and raking its body with her claws. The fox yowled in pain, and ran away with Turtleshell and Wolffur spiting and chasing it untill it is out of Thunderclan territory.

"Don't even think of coming back again!" Turtleshell spat after the fox.

"Or Thunderclan will shred you to pieces next time!" Wolffur added.

The fox ran out towards the old Thunderpath then the direction of the Moonpool yowling in pain.

"Wow! How did you think of that? It's amazing!" Wolffur exclaimed.

Turtleshell stared at her paws embarrassed. Panting, they padded back to camp to boast about the news.

* * *

**(While in Starclan)**

"No, this trouble is more than we thought," Meowed a pure white she-cat.

"But there must be something we could do!"exclaimed a tawny colored she-cat.

"There is nothing we could do but to wait and bless the clans, Spottedfern." A creamed colored tom answered.

"Not even tell the clans something?" Spottedfern asked.

"No. We can only allow them to discover it themselves," answered the creamed colored tom.

"Please, Breezestorm," Pleaded Spottedfern.

"You must understand, Spottedfern." The pure white she-cat answered.

"But, Snowstar-" Spottedfern protested.

Snowstar cut her off, "I know it's hard to accept and understand when your kits are part of the few cats to save the clans. But you know that it's for the best."

"Okay. But we will tell those few cats won't we?"

"Yes, we will." Snowstar and Breezestorm replied.

* * *

Wolffur felt the sun shining through the brambles and stretched all four paws in turn.

"Leafbare is not far off and we are already low on catmint and marigold, Wolffur can you go and collect some?" Sweettail told her apprentice.

"Okay." Wolffur replied.

She went out towards the Old twoleg nest.

The scent of catmint was not far off but it was fainter than before.

"Surely, the frost has not come so early?" Wolffur whispered to herself.

She bit off the stems of catmint and carried as much as possible back to camp.

"Are you off to collect more herbs later?" Voleheart asked her as she walked towards the medicine cat den.

"Yes. I am go in t colec rigold after I pot don the Catmint," Wolffur replied through a mouth full of Catmint.

"While you were away, Froststar announced that all cats that leave camp must have at least one senior Warrior with them. So maybe I could follow you out."Voleheart meowed.

"Okay."Wolffur answered.

Just as Wolffur was heading out of camp, she caught sight of Jayfur sneaking out of camp by himself through the Dirtplace.

"_Maybe he wanted to make dirt first, so that exit would be easier. Besides, he must be counted as one of the senior Warriors to be able to go out by himself._"Wolffur thought.

* * *

"Finally, the stores of herbs are all enough. And I have packed them in nicely piles over there. Lets sleep Wolffur, our work is done." Sweettail meowed tiredly.

Wolffur instantly jumped into her nest and drifted to sleep. At midnight, the whole of Thunderclan was woken up by the sudden loud yowl coming from Hawkpelt.

* * *

**How's the story? I am so sooorrrrrrry for not updating for weeks. It is actually because of an overseas trip organized by my school, so you know, if it is school there would be no computers. Well about the chapter 2's author's note, it will still be up. If you notice I have not put up a Quote for this chapter. Please review if I should continue with the quotes or not, I really am unsure if I should continue. I have seen on some stories that only if there are 5 reviews, then the author would add a chapter, so I have decided that I would do it. Please review!**


	4. The hardest time

**A/n Sorry short chapter**

"What's happening?" Wolffur asked herself drowsily. Loud battle cries could be heard.

"Sweettail wake up! Wake up! Shadowclan is attacking!" Her mentor instantly got on all four paws, getting all the herbs ready.

"Wolffur, go to the thorn bush over there and bring any warriors who is seriously injured over here." Sweettail instructed her apprentice.

Wolffur got a few bunch of cobwebs and shot off to the thorn bush. Moments after, Graypaw and Stormheart came limping to her. Graypaw had a nasty cut on his neck and leg while Stormheart has a twisted leg and cuts all over. Wolffur immediately place cobwebs on their wounds and send them off to the medicine cat den.

The Shadowclan cats were decreasing and finally Darkstar yowled, "Shadowclan retreat!"

Relieve flooded heavily from her, as she allowed her pelt to smooth down. Maybe there won't be much serious injuries after all. But all hope faded fast enough, a white roughed furred tom laid there, blood still oozing from one big wound.

"Froststar!" She yowled.

Wolffur raced to his side and started putting cobwebs on the wounds and scratches. He can't be dead he can't! He will only have one life left if he dies!

"Otherpaw, get Goldenrod from my den! Now! " She ordered, trying to stay calm, though it was really hard.

She squeezed the yellow flower into a poultice before treating it to her leader.

"Otterpaw, get Dock leaves and Marigold!" She ordered once again.

Wolffur used the rest of the cobwebs on the wounds and applied more Goldenrod. She chewed the leaves of the Marigold into a pulp and applied the juices onto the wounds. She then chewed the Dock leaves and placed it on the scratches.

"He's in the paws of Starclan now." She meowed to her clanmates. "Make sure he's warm," she added, and started to attend herbs to her clanmates.

It's been half a moon since the battle and Froststar is on his last life while Sweettail has caught greencough during this leafbare. This season has been harder than ever. Wolffur sight and went on collecting herbs. She's going to share tongues with Starclan tonight but she doesn't even think she had be able to go, with bad things going on in camp she might not be able to go to the Moonpool. Wolffur got back to camp and was greeted by Voleheart. There was only one scrawny mouse in the Fresh-kill pile after the hunting patrol came back. Voleheart went out to hunt and caught a mouse.

"Share?" He asked Wolffur.

"The elders and queens need to be fed first." She replied.

"They are already fed. Plus you are the clan's medicine cat, and you need your strength up. " He purred.

Wolffur nodded and ate with him. While eating, she saw Hawkpelt glaring at her with her piercing blue eyes. Wolffur shuddered.

"Let all cats old enough to hunt gather beneath the highledge for a clan meeting!" Froststar yowled. The kits tumbled out of the nursery squalling in excitement; the queens hushed them and gather them at the edge of the Nursery.

"Can't we get any closer? I want to see the ceremony!" Bumblekit squeaked. And the other kits soon meow out their agreement.

"No, kits, it will be safer here. Remember the story about the snake near the rocks? And how Honeyfern save Briarlight? There might be more there." Poppyflight lied. Though, Wolffur knew that she was referring to the prophecy.

"Tonight two apprentices will be made warriors." Froststar meowed looking down at Graypaw and Falconpaw.

"There are only a few warriors this season so this is good news of two new warriors. Stormheart, is Graypaw ready to become a warrior?"

"Yes. He had shown great skill in his training and I think it is time for him to become a warrior."

Froststar nodded and looked at his deputy, "Fuzzytail is Falconpaw ready to become a warrior?

"Yes. He is." He replied.

Then Froststar lifted her chin and fixed her eyes on Silverpelt's swath of stars. His voice rang out, clear and measured in the hushed woods. "I, Froststar Leader of Thunderclan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn."

He looked down at Graypaw and Falconpaw. "Graypaw, Falconpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do." Graypaw meowed, barely a whisper.

"I do." Falconpaw fluffed out his fur to twice its size.

"Then by the power of starclan I give you your warrior names: Graypaw, from this moment you will be known as Graydawn. Starclan honors your bravery and skill in battle, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

Graydawn, bursting with excitement, went to give Froststar a respectful lick on the shoulder before going to Stormheart.

"Falconpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Falconflight, starclan honors your intelligent and strength and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

Falconflight stop to lick Froststar on the Shoulder before joining his littermate.

"Graydawn, Falconflight, Graydawn, Falconflight!" Their clanmates cheered.

"It's almost moonhigh. So Graydawn and Falconflight must sit vigil and guard the camp alone." Froststar yowled and soon bounded up to his den.

"Congratulations, Falconflight!" Wolffur meowed.

"Thanks."He replied.

Wolffur walked towards Graydawn and congratulate him before heading towards the medicine cat den letting cats crowd around the two new warriors.

She curled up in her nest waiting for sleep to overcome her but she knew she couldn't sleep.

Wolffur padded out of the den spotting Hawkpelt talking to Voleheart. She trotted to them as Hawkpelt gave her a cold glare. Voleheart turn, his eyes sparkled at the sign of her.

"Come on Voleheart; let's curl up together in the warriors den." Hawkpelt purred and brushed her pelt with his.

But instead of going to the warriors den Voleheart asked Wolffur, "Why are you here?"

"I couldn't sleep." She replied.

"Then let's go for a walk.' He meow.

Hawkpelt glared at Wolffur and snarled, "You are a medicine cat so remember that only _I_ could be with Voleheart."


End file.
